Joy
by TheFireBear
Summary: Eleven smashers walked in Hotel Mario that night, Would all come out, even with a Killer? Rated M, Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Eleven Smashers entered that abandoned "Hotel Mario" (Was shut down after failed graphics inspections) and not all came out. Here are they're story.

They were traveling in the Blue falcon. Capitian Falcon was driving, Zelda in the front seat.

Mr. Game and Watch loved to chat with the kids in the trunk. He was, for the oldest smasher, a VERY fun and enjoyable person. Diddy Kong and Pichu listened very enjoyably to his tale of the OCTOPUS ROCK LOBSTAAAA!

Bowser came along, Cause Mario was being a MEANIE. So Mario came to.

(I mean, it is HIS hotel...)

King DeDeDe came along cause he was told they had his favorite TV show host, A detective Penguin!

(Cough Cough Paper Mario 2 Cough Cough)

Wario, Kirby and Sonic joined in too.

After a painfully long Forty Two second ride on the worlds most fast car thingy, they were at Hotel Mario.

If only they knew that the real pain- WAS INSIDE! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN.

Next chapter will be better and much longer.  



	2. Chapter 2

"Falcon Arrive!" Shouted Falcon, arriving at the mansion.

"Dude, no offense, but you're car is TOO SLOW!" Retorted Sonic, for like, the billionth time.

"Letsa go insida!" said Mario.

I have to goooo! Shouted Bowser, who needed to pee. Real Bad.

He just went in the snow.

"Okay, Now, I just need some toilet paper. Oh Mr. Game and Watch!" Bowser Called.

Mr. Game and Watch ran so fast Sonics Grandma felt it.

"Hey where's Wario?" Zelda said, as she and Wario were getting engaged soon. When Ike dumped her, she was horribly depressed. Until, Wario came. He came to her bedside and really showed his softer side. They were in True love.

"I dunno, maybe he had to go to." Said DeDeDe.

"Oh, Please no" Said a clearly shaken Mr. Game and Watch.

"Well I hope he's okay." Zelda annonnced.

"Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me", Diddy sang, as today was his birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Diddy!" Said Pichu.

At that point Mario decided to unlock the door.

It was going all according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

They all stepped inside.

To find Wario's lifeless body, hung, with a simple rope.

They all just, just stood there. Watching his body, swing from one side to another. He had been hung.

After seven minutes of just standing in disbelief, Captian Falcon was the first to speak.

"Get him... Get him down."

Bowser burned the rope, Wario fell down, Mr. Game and Watch caught him.

His Pulse? Nothing.

"Hey guys, h-his throat has money in it." Stated a scared Pichu.

His throat was stuffed with money.

"Oh, Oh, Wa, Warios, Warios, g-gone." Zelda said teary eye'd.

On his cheek, there was a letter written in blood.

M.

"Maybe I can help." Said a dark figure behind DeDeDe.

"The Name, is Pennington."  
"OMG ITS U OMG PENNINGTON LOL I HAV BEEN WAITING FOR U CAN I HAVE YOU'RE AUTO GRAPH WILL YOU HUG ME I ALWAYS THOUGHT AS U AS MY DADDY AND I LOVE YOU PLEASE HUG MEEEEEEEEEE!" Shouted a fan crazed DeDeDe.

Kirby slapped him out of it.

"Sorry, bout that, you've always been a role model for me..."

"It's better than that time in Canada, when..."

(If he said what Billy the fan did too him, This would be rated NC 99

"... So like, he had this duffel bag on my head while this second guy..."

"...And I felt the road bumps until he touched my..."

"...Tied me up and wouldn't let me stop..."

"...And then... worst of all he..."

"...And I kept on running until he..."

"... So he lost the lawsuit when I braved my courage and showed the bite marks on my..."

"And he served a life sentence."

"Weridest Birthday EVER." Said Diddy.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda went to cry in a corner, Diddy Kong and Captian Falcon went to go get there luggage from the blue falcon with sad faces.

"Hey Falcon, Someones under the car! It's Pikachu ROB and Link!

"Hey, They were probly the ones who killed Wario.

"Someone killed WARIO?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Robot."

"Look, We just wanted to come, but you guys said no."

"Is that a crime?"

"Fine, but we'll be FALCON WATCHING you.

To the surprise of no one, Captian Falcon and Diddy Kong did not Come Back.

Pikachu ROB and Link Were put to a vote to the other smashers present, after a trial.

Every but Mr. Game and Watch, Zelda and Pichu Voted voted innocent.

They were to sit in the blue falcon guarded and tied up until vacation was over.

The next day, both bodies were found. Captian Falcon Had fourteen birds stuffed in his Throat and Diddy's tail had been replaced by a sewed on banana.

Both had letters on backs.

"D" "M"

Oh my god!, screamed Mr. Game and Watch. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pennington was curious.

He had never been engaged in a mystery, so, mysterious.

And the second most scary. (Billy the Fan was one messed up kid.)

He didn't understand it.

Why and who was killing them.

He wasn't sastisfied with blaming three random followers. It was possible. But not likely.

"I'm sure those letters mean something, but, but what?"

Bowser was having a long day. His cearal spoiled, He got a Sunburn in the old tanning booth, and now He was face to face with a murderer.

COME GET ME YOU, YOU, CUPCAKE!

"Fine, but you'll get no smpthathy from me."

"WAIT AREN'T YO-"

And now Bowser was nothing more than a empty shell.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic was the first to find Bowsers body. It had the Letters

"D" "M" AND "R" Incraved in his shell.

When Kirby went to check on the prisoners, they and the Blue Falcon were gone.

"Maybe we shouldn't of kept them prisoner IN A HIGH SPEED CAR!" DeDeDe yelled.

AN hour later and Pennington was getting more and more pressured to solve the case.

Bowser, Wario , Diddy Kong, and Captian Falcon were all dead.

As he walked into the kitchen, he wandered on to the bodies of Zelda, Sonic and Kirby. All dead with at least 3 bullets to the head. On Kirbys back, "D" "M" "R" "L" AND "P" WANT REVENGE.  
Blood was everywere. A meeting of everyone still alive was called.

Pichu, And Dedede hurried along to the Game room, the meeting place.

Mr. Game and Watch made it there too, along with pennigton, and Mario.

"Okay. I know who did it. It was Ik-" Said pennighton.

Before a ball of plasma energy hit his face. And he Died.

"Not even close." DeDeDe, Mr. Game and Watch, and Mario watched as Pichu joined Four floating shadowed figureds.

"Wait then its..."

ROB, Link and Pikachu were upset. After untie there ropes, they stole a blue flacon and drove away. They didn't like being blamed. They knew that if they went back to the smash mansion, they would be falsely blamed for murder. So began there life a Burger King Employees...

"Hello, May I take you're Pika?


	7. End

Not even close. Said a figure, revealing himself to be, MEWTWO.  
Come out, Boys.

Out of the dark game room, Roy, Dr. Mario, and Young Link could be seen. Pichu stepped to the other side and joined them.

After Melee, you, you, just THREW US ASIDE. Replaced us, threw us away.

You know how that feels? BAD. And we hate it. We Hate it. So after we kill you.

The rest of the Smashers are going Bye Bye. Mario, Would you like to be first?

Before he could even say a word, Mewtwo levitated him into the air, and in a snap, Ripped his flesh to shreds.

Wow. You are so pathetic. The Pokemon betrayed you, The SMART Penguin didn't solve the mystery, The plumber died, And The paper and the DUMB penguin can say bye bye.

Mr. Game and Watch and Dedede were down and hopeless. Dedede kneeled down asnd waited to die. Mr Game and watch asked for a last words.

What. We'll eat you after this any way, so say nothing gross.

THEN YOU BETTER LIKE OCTOPUS!

Mr. Game and Watch knew that He and Dedede had one thing they didn't. Final smashes.

He always kept two in his pockect for good luck. Catch dedede!

It was all over for the five outcasts. ALL OVER. 


End file.
